The Moon Thief
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Lihat saja nanti! Kau pasti akan terpukau pada aksi kejahatanku yang paling paling paling spektakuler di abad ini, Teme! Aku... Aku akan mencuri bulan dan menjadikan cahaya di langit malam untuk milikku seorang!" RnR!
1. One

**Inspirited from Universal Studio's animation movie : **_Despicable Me. _**With many modifications by **_me._

**Disclaimer : **I wish I could have Naruto. But, instead of wishing, I'm just gonna write the fic. All hail to _Kishimoto Masashi_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Congratulations for you, my son. You finally be able to steal the Pyramid of Giza. Or, was it one of another villain who is true villain?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Ya, ya, <em>Kaa-chan<em>. Aku bermaksud untuk meneleponmu sekarang, tapi sudah keduluan."

"Hm? Pyramid Giza"

"Oh."

'_Seseorang telah mencuri Piramid Giza? SESEORANG? Tsk, sepertinya ada yang mengalahkan ideku_. _Kusso. Terpaksa mulai menjalankan __**top mission**__ itu._'

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon Thief<br>**_by_ ceruleanday

July, 2010

—_beware of some imaginary silly things. I've warned you._

* * *

><p>Seluruh media pemberitaan dunia dibuat kacau. Berminggu-minggu telah berlalu, namun hiruk-pikuk yang timbul dari dasar kota Kairo, Mesir, tidak berangsur selesai. Publik dunia dibuat gempar oleh kehadiran pencuri kelas internasional yang kini belum diketahui keberadaan maupun identitasnya itu. Terlalu gamang untuk memutuskan dan mencurigai tiap penjahat kelas wahid yang masuk dalam <em>top list <em>Interpol sebab siapapun bisa saja menjadi pelakon kejahatan super semacam itu.

Siapapun...

Mencuri _Pyramid of Giza _adalah sekumpulan kata yang sulit diterima oleh akal. _Pyramid of Giza _adalah bangunan termegah, terkuno, dan terdahsyat yang menjadi ikon negara Mesir. Bagaimana bisa ada yang mencurinya? Hanya dalam waktu semalam saja kejadian itu berlangsung menurut kronologis saksi mata. Situs piramid di Giza akan dibuka tepat pukul tujuh pagi hingga pukul sepuluh malam. Namun, dua jam sebelum dan sesudah buka dan tutup, lokasi situs itu akan diperiksa oleh puluhan _guards _berwajah sangar dan sangat berpengalaman di bidangnya—menjaga tentunya. Waktu kosong yang ada hanya berkisar tepat tengah malam hingga pukul lima pagi. Namun, meski waktu luang selama lima jam itu adalah waktu paling tepat untuk mencuri patung-patung kecil maupun batu rubi di pelataran lokasi situs, ratusan senjata mematikan telah tersembunyi apik di sisi-sisi lokasi. Tiap pergerakan yang terekam layar CCTV akan segera dimusnahkan tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil pun.

Negara-negara dengan lokasi keajaiban dunia yang telah terdaftar dalam catatan situs berserjarah UNESCO menjaga dengan ketat milik mereka. Perancis, Inggris, India, China, Indonesia, dan lainnya membentuk aliansi demi menjaga harta kebanggaan negeri mereka sembari masih berduka atas hilangnya Piramid Giza milik pemerintahan Mesir. _Well, _ini dan itu mungkin akan menjadi cerita lain. Selama Interpol belum bisa mengungkap tabir misteri hilangnya _Pyramid of Giza_, siapapun berhak berasumsi. Kini, masyarakat dunia masih menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam benak mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah kasus lain akan terjadi setelahnya...

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu menatap bosan ke layar raksasa yang menggantung di antara dua pilar berwarna putih. Tulisan <em>Square Jumbo Tron <em>tertera dengan tinta emas di atasnya. Sofa empuknya diabaikan dan ia lebih memilih mencicipi _cup _ramen miliknya yang masih sangat panas sambil berdiri. Ia sempat mengutuk saat kuah ramen-nya membakar lidahnya, kemudian kembali merutuki seekor rubah nakal yang seringkali menggigiti tangannya. Ia melompat demi melepaskan gigitan garang rubah peliharaannya yang entah bagaimana sangat sulit untuk dijinakkan. Ah, salah dia juga tentunya. Kenapa malah memilih memelihara rubah dibanding anjing atau seekor kucing atau lebih baik lagi... seekor hamster?

"ARRRGHH! _Kyuubi! _Berhenti menggigit ibu jariku!"

'—_aliansi dunia bekerja sama dengan Interpol beserta CIA membongkar kejahatan dunia yang sangat spektakuler ini—'_

"Che. Spektakuler katanya? Spektakuler apanya. Kalau ada yang bisa mencuri _bulan_ itu baru namanya spektakuler. Hm, sepertinya aku sudah kehabisan waktu. Aku harus menemui Jiraiya-_jiijii_."

Dia meraih remot serbaguna miliknya dan menekan-nekan kombinasi angka yang sulit. Seketika, sebuah pintu baja yang tertutupi oleh lemari kayu raksasa terbuka. Ia segera memasuki pintu itu dan beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh dan bayangannya lenyap begitu saja. Disusurinya koridor-koridor dengan lampu neon redup berwarna kebiruan metalik. Dinding-dinding baja dan beton anti peluru tingkat tinggi membungkus sekumpulan koridor berwujud _maze _itu. Saat tiba di ujung koridor, ia menemukan pintu lagi. Dengan menekan nomor kombinasi dan pemindai retina, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan dunia bawah tanah yang sangat menakjubkan.

Luasnya hampir menyerupai dua kali lapangan sepakbola terbesar di Inggris. Dengan atap berbentuk kubah, langit-langitnya akan berubah warna tiap kali konstelasi bintang bermunculan. Suasana dunia _in-door _yang menyerupai _out-door _itu tak ubahnya seperti bengkel rahasia milik agen CIA. Namun, kita akan salah menginterpretasinya. Bagaimana jika seluruh ruangan dan rumah mewah di atas sana adalah milik seorang pelaku kriminal kelas wahid yang kini kian kehilangan pamornya?

"Hei! Aku masih sangat terkenal!"

"Oh ya? Kau pikir begitu, _gaki_? Kupikir kau lah yang mencuri Piramid Giza itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Ternyata... ah, kau payah."

"Grr. Aku tidak payah! Dan, aku bukan bocah!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu. Ia baru saja tiba dan segera mengitari lokasi-lokasi sentral di _fortress _bawah tanah miliknya. Tempat di mana ia menyiapkan segala misil dan persenjataan penting guna mendukung ide-ide jahatnya. _Well, _setidaknya cukup bermanfaat dalam melindungi diri.

Pria tua berpakaian ala professor sains itu hanya mendecih dan memutar mata. "Yeah, yeah. Setidaknya apa yang kau katakan mengenai _super evil plan _milikmu beberapa minggu terakhir ini sudah ada kemajuan. _Watch this, gaki_."

Kain parasut mengembang seperti balon udara kempis. Di baliknya, sebuah mahakarya artistik yang siapapun tak bisa memerkirakannya bahwa ia dapat diciptakan dalam waktu satu bulan saja bisa terwujud. Roket berukuran mini dengan penumpang satu orang berdiri kokoh di atas meja besi raksasa. Ujung roket itu nyaris menyentuh puncak kubah _fortress_ dan sangat runcing. Berwarna platina dan cukup mengkilat—seperti baru saja dipoles dengan semir sepatu.

"_Sugoi... _Hahaha, kau memang bisa diandalkan _Oyaji_! Meski sering membuat keributan di pemandian umum, kau memang satu-satunya yang paling hebat!"

"Che, _Oyaji _katamu? Begini-begini, aku masih bisa mengalahkan kejeniusan pencipta Menara _Eiffel _di Paris. Dan, mungkin saja aku bisa membuat alat pengintip terbaik."

"Oh. Kurasa itu ide menarik. Tapi! Gahaha! Akhirnya, roket impianku terwujud!" seru pemuda pirang itu membahana. Ia berlari dan memeluk roket buatan pria tua beruban yang disebutnya sebagai _Oyaji _itu.

"Ehem! Tapi, Naruto. Ada satu hal yang masih kurang di sini."

Seketika, bayangan pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu untuk menyentuh dan menyimpan _bulan _untuk dirinya sendiri hilang begitu saja. Garis-garis keputusasaan melayang-layang di benaknya. "Kurang? Apa? Jangan bilang kalau—"

"_Well, _bukan mengenai roket itu sih. Ehem! Sejujurnya—" pria tua itu melambaikan tangannya sekali dan meminta Naruto mendekat. Ia membisik-bisikkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat rahasia, "—begitu."

"_NA-NA-NANIII?_"

"Ya. Ehem! Jadi, intinya ialah kau tak 'kan bisa ke _luar angkasa _kalau kau tidak punya alat itu atau yang semacamnya. Aku sudah memerkirakan kemungkinan terburuknya. Kau tahu, kau manusia paling bodoh dan sinting jika tetap ingin mencuri... bulan. Maksudku, aku bukan pencipta keajaiban, _baka gaki_!"

Beberapa detik yang lalu, kebahagiaan sempurna terpancar di wajah skeptis Naruto dan pria berubah itu. Dan, berubah cepat setelah sebuah kenyataan paling buruk harus didapatkannya dengan eksplisit. Yah, siapapun akan berpikir yang sama, bukan? Mencuri _bulan? _Tidakkah itu ide terkonyol yang pernah terpikirkan oleh benak kita? Bahkan, Einstein hanya mampu merumuskan Teori Ruang Hampa. Lalu, mengandalkan sebuah roket mini untuk mencuri bulan? Mimpi di luar teori kenyataan sepertinya.

"Hm. Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menemukan hal yang paling menarik jauh sebelum ide ini terlintas di kepalaku. Nyihihi." ungkap Naruto penuh dengan nada keambisiusan. "Aku akan mengambil benda itu sekarang. Tunggulah hingga malam ini, _Oyaji!_"

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah arloji peraknya yang berdetik diam. Setelahnya, ia mengabaikan instruksi-instruksi lain yang perlu diketahuinya guna mengoperasikan roket mini buatan Prof. Jiraiya itu. Ia melangkah ke luar dan kembali pada dunianya di atas sana—dunia kejahatan.

"Ha? _Benda _apa yang dimaksudnya? Hah... terserah dia saja. Ah, aku mau berendam di _onsen_."

* * *

><p>CIA <em>Headquarter <em>yang berlokasi di Pulau Honshu, Jepang, terlihat sepi seperti biasa. Pagi baru saja menjelang dan ditandai dengan bunyi alarm yang sangat memekikkan telinga. Mungkin terlihat seperti rumah minimalis dengan pekarangan bonsai yang cukup terawat, namun di dalamnya jauh lebih menarik. Di balik tembok-tembok beton ber-_wallpaper-_kan warna-warna _fluffy_, ribuan senjata berbahaya tersimpan apik. Tiap kali ada yang berniat memasuki atau bahkan menginvasinya, senjata-senjata itu akan aktif dengan sendirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan puluhan layar yang memberikan tampilan gambar acak dan random. Namun, titik fokusnya tertuju pada satu layar di tengah yang bergerak pelan. Tujuannya hanyalah menemukan keganjilan yang mungkin saja terlintas di pergerakan gambar dalam bingkai _video stream _itu. Rekaman pidato seorang senator di _White House _yang tewas tertembak secara misterius diamatinya tanpa berkedip. Seorang pria berambut putih pucat mengikuti instruksi pemuda berambut hitam gelap itu meski rasa ngantuk masih melingkupinya. Dengan ogah-ogahan, pria itu menggerakkan kursor secara sembarangan.

"Berhenti menggerakan kursor itu secara sembarangan, Sui. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu pun pergerakan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, _hoaheem. Neee, _Sasuke, ini masih pukul lima pagi dan kau menyuruhku bangun hanya untuk membuka arsip kuno dan sudah berdebu ini? Heh? Dengar, kita baru saja merayakan ulang tahun bos semalam—ya kalau itu bisa disebut pesta sih. Mana ada pesta yang dilalui dengan acara melempar kulit pisang ke dalam kuali lava! Permainan bodoh macam apa itu. _But still, _hari ini kita _off_—ah, _long live for our boss, _Tuan Uchiha Madara—_your best grandpa I presume_."

"Tsk. Berhenti bermain-main dan tetap dengarkan instruksiku." balas pemuda Uchiha itu tanpa menggerakan sekali pun kelopak matanya. "Semalam aku teringat dengan sesuatu hal selepas kita melakukan latihan menembak di lapangan. Mungkin saja seorang _sniper _memilih jarak dekat untuk menembak agar suara yang ditimbulkannya menjadi lebih minim. Kupikir, tidak ada salahnya membuka arsip lama yang belum terungkap itu. Dan—_gotcha_."

Si pria berambut putih pucat itu menaikkan kedua alisnya bersamaan. Ia terbengong sendiri. "Ha? Apa?"

"Berhenti di menit ke empat puluh tiga, Sui. Sedikit fokuskan ke kiri, kita bisa mendapatkan si bandit yang selama ini menjadi buruan _HQ_."

Pertama, Suigetsu hanya terdiam. Kedua, sedikit demi sedikit, bibirnya yang membungkam terbuka lebar. Ketiga, kedua matanya mengerjap kaget.

"As-ta-ga. _AA! Kusso! _Pria berwajah ikan itu sudah menjadi incaranku selama ini! Tsk! Harus kulaporkan ke pusat segera!"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan nyaris menjatuhkan kursi putar yang didudukinya, Houzuki Suigetsu berlari secepat kilat menuju bagian lain dari _HQ _CIA itu. Ia tampak berkonsentrasi dengan nomor yang kini berusaha dihubunginya. Meski dengan nafas yang nyaris tercekat, pria berwajah mirip ikan hiu mini itu berteriak-teriak dari balik gagang telpon.

Di pihak lain, Sasuke masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. Diamatinya sebentar layar yang masih bergerak itu kemudian mata oniksnya beralih pada kubikel layar yang lain. Selain layar yang terpusat di tengah, kubikel-kubikel layar lain tidak memberikan pergerakan berarti. Mereka semua diam dan menunjukkan gambar yang berbeda satu sama lain. Di salah satu layar, mata Sasuke berkedip dan kembali mengamati dengan dalam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya berada di gambar segitiga berwarna coklat yang kini keberadaannya entah di mana.

"_Pencuri abad ke-21—Pyramid of Giza?_ Hn. Menarik."

Bunyi sirine pekik menggaung di segala penjuru HQ. Sasuke tersadar dan berbalik—menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah dengan sebuah kacamata segiempat tertahan di hidungnya. Sebentar, Sasuke mengamati dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki gadis itu. Masih dengan balutan _pyjama _berwarna oranye dan bergambar kelinci, gadis itu berteriak.

"Kita dapat laporan dari pusat!"

"Hn." gumam Sasuke. Langkahnya tertahan di pintu. "Aku tahu ini masih sangat pagi. Tapi... setidaknya kau bisa mengganti _pyjama _dulu dengan baju dinas."

Gadis berkacamata itu menaikkan alisnya kemudian mengamati dirinya sendiri. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Aku akan menemui bos."

"O-o-oke." jawab gadis itu. "Aa, a-aku segera mengganti pakaianku. I-iya!" Secepat petir, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari koridor.

"Hn."

Di pelataran tempat berkumpulnya anggota HQ, instruksi kasar telah sampai pada titik tujuannya. Uchiha Madara yang baru saja merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke enam puluh lima semalam membagi tugas secara acak pada anggota-anggotanya yang berjumlah lima belas. Satu kompi pasukan akan bertugas sebagai pengawas dan _sniper_, satu kompi berikutnya bertugas mengamankan sandera bila ada, dan satu tim kecil dibentuk sebagai penyusup. Adalah Uchiha Sasuke bersama dengan Houzuki Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo yang kemudian ditunjuk oleh bos HQ CIA cabang Pulau Honshu, Jepang, sebagai inti dari tim kecil. Namun, perhatiannya terpusat sepenuhnya pada cucu kesayangannya.

"Ingat. Misi kita kali ini adalah mengamankan sebuah laboratorium sains yang terletak di pusat pengembangan alat-alat kemiliteran milik pemerintah Jepang, bekerja sama dengan pihak US. Aku tidak begitu paham senjata apa sebenarnya yang mereka kembangkan di dalam sana, tetapi kemungkinan adalah senjata paling dekstruktif yang pernah ada. Maka dari itu, setelah mesin itu dikirim langsung oleh US ke sini, penjagaan super ketat pun tak bisa dielakkan. Masalahnya adalah, pihak US menghubungiku baru-baru saja. Mereka—yah, setidaknya mereka mengandalkan kita. Mereka hanya ingin senjata itu tidak jatuh pada tangan yang salah. Meski kita ini CIA dan bukan Interpol atau SWAT, tugas yang mengikutsertakan kepentingan dua negara semacam ini juga menjadi bagian dari kewajiban profesi kita."

"Jadi, apa ada yang tidak dipahami?"

Pria kekar dan berbadan tegap tiba-tiba menampilkan wujudnya di tengah-tengah barisan. "Madara-_sama, _setelah tiba di lokasi, kepada siapa kita harus menerima instruksi selanjutnya?"

"Hm, cucuku yang akan menunjukkan jalannya. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?" ujar Madara dengan wajah bangga. Sasuke hanya melipat dada dan menundukkan wajah. Bisik-bisik dari anggota yang lain mulai terdengar. "_Silent._" sergah pria baya itu sembari menghentakkan tongkat _katana _miliknya.

Diam. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis bernama Karin menaikkan tangannya dan bertanya. Madara lalu memersilakannya.

"_Anoo, _apa kita juga harus ikut melakukan tindakan berbasis militer jika seandainya sesuatu hal ter-terjadi di sana?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang kian mengecil.

"Ehem! Kurasa begitu." jawab sang bos tajam. "Ada yang lain?" Sebentar, pria baya itu mengamati anak buahnya. Setelah yakin tak ada wajah penuh tanya lagi, ia pun menutup rapat singkatnya dan segera meminta tim inti untuk bergerak terlebih dahulu. "Ok. Dengan ini rapat kututup. Segera laksanakan misi sesuai instruksi. Selamat bekerja dan _have a good luck_."

Bunyi deru mesin berakhir tepat ketika pintu garasi metal dari ruang bawah tanah HQ CIA ditutup secara otomatis. Dari dalam sebuah mobil berplatkan nomor kombinasi acak, tim inti bergerak menuju jalan padat yang akan dilanda kemacetan di jam-jam tersibuk, yakni rentang waktu antara pukul sepuluh hingga pukul satu. Jam makan siang tentunya.

Bangunan-bangunan tinggi terlihat menjepit sebuah kuil bercorak kemerahan. Para turis asing berdatangan sembari mengambil foto dengan latar belakang kuil. Pemandangan lain terlihat lebih menakjubkan. Bayang Gunung Fuji melintas seperti lukisan animasi. Dari dalam mobil, Sasuke terlihat lebih berkonsentrasi dengan _gadget-_nya ketimbang mengamati apa yang kian diamati oleh kedua rekannya yang lain—Suigetsu dan Karin. Dengan senyum mengembang layaknya pelancong asing, kedua manusia berbeda gender itu mengeluarkan kamera dan tak jemu mengambil gambar.

"Tsk. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di belakang, hn?" tanya Sasuke setengah menggeram.

"Menikmati hidup!" seru Suigetsu masih memutar-mutar _roll _kamera Polaroid miliknya. "Aa. _Mite mite_, aku berhasil mengambil foto puncak menara Tokyo! Huhuii!"

Si pengemudi, Juugo, masih asyik dengan setirannya. Pandangannya fokus ke depan, sesuai dengan intsruksi Sasuke. Jika bukan karena adanya polisi tidur, Sasuke harus memaki-maki kedua rekannya yang sangat-bukan-anggota-CIA-sekali. Baik kepala Suigetsu maupun Karin terbentur oleh _cap _mobil yang keras.

"I-itu... kurasa, kita sudah sampai." bisik Karin sembari mengelus-elus ubun-ubun kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Hn."

Tepat di hadapan mereka, sebuah gerbang raksasa berwarna kehijauan berlabelkan tanda _Hazard _terbuka secara otomatis. Di sekelilingnya berdiri patung-patung manusia berpakaian zaman kekaisaran Jepang di masa lalu. Tepat di ujung paling depan jalan, dua tiang bendera saling bersilangan. Mobil _Corvette _tim inti CIA berhenti setelah mengambil lajur kanan. Mereka berbelok sedikit dan menemukan sekompi tentara berpakaian serba hijau berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan mereka. Pintu gerbang lainnya ikut menyusul.

"_First rule : Behave_." ucap Sasuke datar. Ketiga rekannya yang lain hanya menelan ludah. Setelah turun dari kursi penumpang, ia melangkah maju sebagai pemimpin tim. _Boot _karet yang dikenakannya beradu dengan lantai marmer mahal di seputar pekarangan depan. Tepat di hadapannya, berdiri seorang berpakaian ala militer dengan pangkat jenderal.

"Hatake Kakashi." ujar si jenderal sembari menyodorkan tangan tuk dijabat. Sasuke menerima dengan membalas jabatan tangan pria berambut putih aneh itu. "Ah, Anda pasti cucu Madara-_sama, _apa aku salah?"

"_I'm afraid so_." balas Sasuke datar. Kakashi hanya mengikik kecil. "Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan CIA setelah ini, Hatake-_san_?"

Pria berpangkat jenderal itu hanya tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan, pintu misi yang sebenarnya baru saja terbuka, tak peduli dengan resiko apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ya.

"_Come. _Mari kita lihat ruang penyimpanan senjata terdahsyat di abad ke dua puluh satu yang dimiliki oleh Jepang. _Fasten your seatbelt, ladies and gentlemen. _Hm."

Warna heterokromatis yang sangat misterius itu seakan menusuk masuk lebih dalam ke arah oniks milik Sasuke. Seperti ingin membaca pikirannya—jauh lebih dalam lagi.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Bacot Area:<em>

_Huengg.._. akhirnya bisa publish fic ini. Aih ya, fic ini memang terinspirasi sangat dari film _**Despicable Me**_** —**Hina Aku. Wkwk. Apapun yang saya sajikan dalam fic ini berdasar pada imajinasi saya. Jadi, tenang saja. Dalam fic ini tidak akan ada yang namanya _Margo, Edith, _dan _Agnes. _Meski yaa, mereka bertiga lucu~

Please be nice by giving me constructive critiscm, okay? :D


	2. Two

**Inspirited from Universal Studio's animation movie : **_Despicable Me. _**With many modifications by **_me._

**Disclaimer : **I wish I could have Naruto. But, instead of wishing, I'm just gonna write the fic. All hail to _Kishimoto Masashi_.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon Thief<br>**_by_ ceruleanday

July, 2011

—_beware of some imaginary silly things. I've warned you. And, this is an AU fic._

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo two<strong>

.

.

.

Sebuah pesawat jet keluaran terbaru _trademark _Jerman melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya di langit kota Tokyo. Awan _cumulonimbus _yang cukup tebal setidaknya mampu menjadi kamuflase terbaik guna menutupi besarnya jet itu. _Jumbo jet _berstempelkan wajah seorang pemuda berambut pirang duren ini bergerak meliuk di lintasan langit yang sangat sepi. Tak ada kemacetan, tak ada polusi, dan tak ada kemacetan. Dua hal yang sangat dibenci pemuda ini, tentu saja.

Ia menekan-nekan tuts-tus virtual di atas sebuah layar kaca otomatis. Garis-garis imajiner yang menggambarkan _latitude _dan _magnitude _suatu lokasi menyala-nyala seakan memberi sebuah tanda instruksi. Setelah menekan tombol '_ok'_, pemuda itu menggerakkan stir _jumbo jet _miliknya dan bergerak luwes menantang tujuh lapis awan. Dengan teriakan penuh semangat, _Jumbo Jet_ miliknya akan segera mencapai titik lokasi yang ditujunya. Sebentar lagi.

Pemandangan pertama yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah kubah raksasa berbentuk sedikit oval. Tak jauh dari sana, lintasan helikopter nampak sepi dan hanya menyisakan semut-semut kecil yang berlalu lalang. _Well, _setidaknya semut-semut itu bukan benar-benar semut. Barisan pasukan berpakaian serba hijau lumut itu bergerak menuju tengah landasan. Menunggu beberapa menit, beberapa truk tentara datang dan mengangkut mereka. Suasana landasan menjadi lebih sepi, minus gaungan suara ribut dari pusat kendali pesawat.

Naruto memutuskan tuk tidak mendaratkan _Jumbo Jet-_nya. Dengan teknologi terbaru yang dimodifikasi oleh Jiraiya, pesawat jet luar biasa miliknya akan mengambang dengan sendiri. Berat beban yang ditumpu si pesawat bisa berkurang selayaknya ubur-ubur yang melayang-layang di atas permukaan air. Tepat beberapa ratus meter di atas kubah itu, ia menghentikan separuh kendali dari mesin dan semua mesin yang bisa memancarkan sinyal. Pintu bawah jet membuka dan menampilkan ketinggian yang amat ekstrem. Setelah menyiapkan diri dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga topeng—tentu saja—ia siap melompat dan terjun bebas.

"_I'm flying!_" teriaknya penuh kebabasan.

Mencapai ketinggian tertentu, ia menarik tali parasut. Wilayah di atas kubah tak memiliki penjagaan—setidaknya itulah yang sudah diselidikinya. Meski mendarat dengan posisi yang kurang keren, Naruto bergerak lincah mencari lokasi tepat untuk membuat lubang sebesar diameter horizontal tubuhnya. Yakin telah menemukan lokasi terbaik, ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah pisau berbentuk _kunai _yang mampu menembus baja setebal apapun. Dengan meneka tombol di pegangan _kunai_, sebuah cahaya _infrared _menyala dan membakar struktur megatron yang melapisi kubah.

Ia masuk, melewati lubang kecil, dan merayap layaknya cicak. Ia segera mengenakan topeng favorit yang dibelinya di sebuah pasar loakan tepat saat festival musim panas berlangsung. Dalam saku celana _baggy _hitamnya, sebuah tabung berisi peta biru memerlihatkan secara structual tingkat bangunan dan letak-letak bagian vital lainnya. Dengan senter kecil yang menempel di bahunya, ia mengamati penuh waspada.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum seringai.

"_Lucky. _Tepat di bawahku ya?"

Naruto tahu ia takkan bisa menjalani misi pencurian elit sendiri. Jiraiya sudah memersiapkannya dengan berbagai senjata super modern untuk memudahkan aksi gilanya itu. Maka, pemuda pirang itu berharap banyak pada robot-robot kecil berbentuk _cookies _berkaki delapan yang siap menghancurkan pertahanan sekuat apapun. Bahkan, latihan kemiliteran yang dilaluinya sewaktu remaja cukup membantu.

"Mari kita lihat kemampuanmu, sobat kecil."

Robot-robot yang keluar dari saku _black suit_ Naruto berjalan menuju arah-arah yang akan menuntunnya pada harta karun abad ke-21—itu sih menurutnya.

Dan, Namikaze Naruto siap menghadapi kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk dalam misinya, terutama sepasukan tentara elit Jepang yang sudah berjaga-jaga di sekitar gerbang _weapons vault_.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan _tertidur pulas_. Hm."

* * *

><p>Apa yang dilihat Sasuke dan rekan dalam tim intinya bukanlah satu dari <em>scene <em>dalam film-film _sci-fic _atau _action_. Bahkan, yang baru saja dimasukinya bersama Hatake Kakashi adalah hal yang benar-benar nyata dan asli. Tiap detail yang disentuhnya adalah ornamen berbahaya dan bukan bagian dari properti buatan tangan yang terbuat dari kardus atau gabus.

_Weapons vault _milik pemerintah Jepang atas bantuan pihak US nyaris menyerupai bahtera raksasa yang akan menyelamatkan manusia di akhir zaman kelak. Ah, terlalu berlebihan sepertinya.

"_Sugoi_." cicit Karin. Suigetsu pun sama takjubnya. Keduanya masih mengedarkan pandangan ke sana ke mari, tak memedulikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari beberapa pekerja bertubuh kekar itu.

Keduanya tertahan di area pembuatan senjata tempur yang konon katanya hanya muncul di _video game_. Suigetsu—meski sudah seringkali mendapat teguran dari Juugo—tak peduli apa kata _bos-_nya saat ini, ya tentu saja Sasuke. Ia menarik kamera Polaroid dari tasnya dan mengambil gambar. Tiba-tiba, satu dari pria bertubuh kekar itu mendekatinya.

"Bung, kau dilarang mengambil gambar. Ini adalah area terlarang untuk publikasi. Kau mengerti?"

Suigetsu hanya nyengir. Kalau bukan karena Juugo, ia pasti akan kabur ke bagian lain dan menolak mengalah. Juugo menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan mengambil gambar. _Che._ Padahal ini sekali dalam seumur hidup."

Maka, ketiga anggota dari tim inti bentukan pimpinan CIA cabang Pulau Honshu, Jepang, hanya berputar-putar di sekitar pelataran mesin entah-apa-itu yang rasa-rasanya pernah muncul di film Armageddon. Mereka hanya menikmati pemandangan di sekitar mereka tanpa diizinkan sama sekali menyentuhnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang setidaknya mendapatkan tur gratis dari sang Jenderal.

Hatake Kakashi mengerling ke belakang. Mendapatkan langkahnya yang sangat jauh dengan tiga orang yang sepertinya ikut bersamanya. Ia berhenti dan menemukan Sasuke mengamatinya tanpa minat.

"Bukannya tadi ada tiga orang yang uh—mengikuti kita? Mereka anak buahmu, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi sembari memijit-mijit dagunya. Ia sempat membalas hormat dari salah satu tentara pekerja.

Sasuke mengudikkan bahu, tak peduli. "Mereka tidak tertarik dengan urusan penjagaan senjata atau semacamnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Anda memang segera _to do point _saja, Sir."

Kakashi bisa melihat hal menarik yang tersimpan sangat dalam melalui kedua mata hitam kelam Sasuke. Mata kirinya yang beriris merah darah tak berkedip dan terlihat seakan berputar menilik apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke saat itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, Uchiha-_san_." Berikutnya, Kakashi bertepuk tangan sekali. Sebuah kode yang kemudian diterjemahkan oleh anak buahnya untuk membuka salah satu pintu besi setinggi delapan kaki.

Di antaranya, tersimpan beberapa pesawat tempur model lama yang terbaring dalam kaca-kaca _pyrex_. Di tiap sisi, kaca-kaca itu berisi mobil-mobil dari berbagai zaman. Mulai dari mobil keluaran tahun 1800-an hingga _Ferrari _dan _Audi Locus_. Warnanya tak pudar dan persis seperti pertama kali dirakit. Tepat di ujung, lagi-lagi sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka dengan sendirinya. Pemindai retina hanya mampu mengidentifikasi mata merah Kakashi. Melihatnya, Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak mati kejang saat melihat senjata paling baru milik kami ini." kata Kakashi seakan ingin menakuti pria di belakangnya. Ia kembali memasuki sebuah koridor gelap yang terlihat tanpa ujung. Tepat saat neon pertama menyala, sebuah ruangan luas berbataskan oleh cermin tebal menjadi pusat keramaian para peneliti yang berlalu lalang.

Sasuke tak bisa berkata bosan kali ini. Ia benar-benar melihat apa yang disebut sebagai—

"Apa itu?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi balik. Pria beruban ini hanya menunjukkan seringainya. "Kami sangat berterima kasih pada pemerintah US atas bantuan teknologi dan desain dasarnya. Namun, peneliti-peneliti kami jauh lebih visioner dalam hal pengembangan. _Well, _kami menyebutnya sebagai—"

"Sebagai?"

Tepat saat Kakashi baru saja membuka mulut, seorang pria kecil bekacamata bundar mendekatinya. Kakashi menerima beberapa lembar kertas dari pria berpakaian layaknya seorang ilmuwan gila dalam film-film _sci-fic _itu_. _Sebentar ia terlihat sedang mendiskusikan hal penting dan intense, melupakan kehadiran Sasuke sesaat. Pembicaraannya terdengar semakin alot meski Sasuke sama sekali tak paham dengan hal-hal yang diperbincangkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Uchiha-_san_. Tampaknya ada sesuatu hal yang erm—harus kuselesaikan dulu dengan peneliti kita. Aku permisi dulu." bisiknya terburu-buru. Ia mengambil langkah panjang dan mengikuti pria kecil berpakaian putih di sampingnya. "Kau boleh melihat-lihat kalau mau!" serunya.

"Hn." dengusnya.

Berada sendiri seperti makhluk asing di lingkup pusat pengembangan senjata milik pemerintah Jepang rupanya membuat Sasuke semakin bosan saja. Baginya, misi-misi kecil seperti ini hanyalah bagian dari kegiatan pengisi waktu kosongnya yang dahulu sering dilaluinya dengan hal-hal gila. Ya. Hal-hal gila yang mengharuskannya kehilangan pengelihatannya untuk selamanya. Hanya berkat kebaikan sang kakek lah, Sasuke kembali mendapatkan cahaya. Ia tak pernah lagi bertanya pada kakeknya akan siapa sosok pendonor baik hati itu. Sebab, saat pertama hal itu ditanyakannya, sang kakek terlihat marah.

Sasuke memijit keningnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke mana-mana. Namun, tepat di depannya, sebuah senjata aneh sedang bergerak-gerak ke berbagai arah. Dinilainya, senjata itu pasti dikontrol oleh satu dari puluhan peneliti berpakaian putih itu. Ia mendongak ke langit-langit sembari memijit-mijit tengkuknya yang letih. Sontak, ia melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya sedang bergerak-gerak di atas sana.

"Laba-laba?"

Benda kecil itu berwarna puth atau _silver_. Kaki-kaki kecil benda itu begerak ke sana ke mari seakan kehilangan jejak. Sesaat kemudian, dari salah satu bagian tubuh si laba-laba kecil itu, lampu LED merah menyala bagai sirene ambulans. Seketika, bunyi gaungan yang memekikkan telinga berpendar ke seluruh penjuru laboratorium senjata itu.

"Arrrrrghh!"

Setiap orang yang mendengarkan bunyi-bunyian kurang menyenangkan itu menunduk sembari menutup telinga mereka. Bahkan, ada beberapa dari mereka yang jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke pun nyaris tak ada beda. Ia berusaha menahan bunyi memekikkan itu meski harus menumpu berat tubuhnya yang entah mengapa semakin berat saja dengan kedua sikunya.

"_Kusso! Bunyi apa sebenarnya ini—tsk!"_

Sasuke mendongak kembali dan mendapatkan belasan—tidak—puluhan laba-laba berwarna perak yang sama seperti dilihatnya beberapa detik yang lalu menempel di langit-langit. Warna-warna merah di tubuh mereka tampaknya adalah sumber dari bunyi mengerikan itu. Meski dengan tubuh setengah bergetar, Sasuke menarik pistol AKA-17 miliknya. Mengacungkannya ke langit-langit dan menekan pelatuk—satu peluru mematikan satu laba-laba itu.

Bunyi tembakan lain mengikuti. Sasuke menghabiskan seluruh isi pistolnya dan hampir menghancurkan lebih separuh dari laba-laba aneh itu. Satu per satu, si laba-laba berwarna perak itu jatuh dan menumbuk lantai baja. Sasuke segera meraihnya dan memerika meski hanya sebatas _scanning_.

"_Ini..._"

Laba-laba perak itu mengeluarkan sinar elektrik berwarna kebiruan metalik, layaknya televisi rusak oleh sambungan arus listrik yang pendek. Tubuh si laba-laba terbuat dari platina mahal yang hanya digunakan untuk melapisi badan roket milik NASA. Dan, lebih buruk lagi. Inti kumparan _otak _si laba-laba tampaknya tidak untuk dikontrol, melainkan bergerak sesuai insting—insting untuk menghabisi mangsa.

Suara tapak pelan membuat Sasuke berbalik. Rasa nyeri di telinga dan getaran di seluruh tubuhnya agaknya sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya.

Semakin mengabur. Makin mengabur. Namun...

"Wah, wah, masih ada satu ekor yang sadar ya? Tapi... kurasa, tak ada satu pun dari _kalian _yang boleh menghentikan aksi kerenku kali ini. Sekalipun itu agen CIA sepertimu. Iya, 'kan?"

"Tsk. Si-siapa kau?"

"Hm? Hanya orang asing yang sangat suka mengambil sesuatu tanpa seizin yang punya, kurasa. Haha." ucap sosok yang terlihat sangat kabur itu penuh nada sindiran. "Nah, karena hanya kau saja yang masih sadar. Bagaimana kalau kubuat kau tertidur selamanya, hm?"

Bunyi longsongan senjata yang dilengkapi dengan peredam suara terdengar redup.

"_Have a nice dream_, _tampan._"

"_Che."_

* * *

><p><strong>DOR!<strong>

Keributan lain terjadi. Suigetsu datang pertama kali saat salah satu dari penjaga ruang laboratorium pengembangan senjata tergopoh-gopoh mengabarkan melalui intercom rahasia yang sudah sedikit rusak akibat gelombang eletromagnetik beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas menit saja. Akan tetapi, seluruh pengaman dan pertahanan paling penting dapat ditembus dengan mudah oleh seseorang yang juga telah mencuri senjata yang masih sangat dirahasiakan oleh pihak pemerintah Jepang itu.

Tak hanya senjata itu yang hilang. Tubuh Sasuke pun seakan raib dari sana. Tentu ada yang kurang beres akan kejadian itu.

Bahkan, Hatake Kakashi yang seakan _baru saja tiba _di sana hanya menggelengkan kepala tak tahu. Karin terlihak panik dan nyaris menangis. Juugo berusaha menenangkan gadis berkacamata itu.

Pihak militer berbondong-bondong menuju tempat kejadian. Membuat ruangan _weapons vault _menjadi sesak. Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo menyingkir dari sana. Masih dengan sedikit isakan, Karin terduduk di salah satu bangku bersama Juugo. Suigetsu frustasi. Ia hanya tak bisa memerkirakan _aksi pencurian _lain terjadi tepat di sekitarnya. Ia hanya—

Pemuda berambut perak _azure _itu mondar-mandir di tempat. Ia terihat tak tahan dengan sesuatu yang seakan terlewatkan dari pikirannya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ya. Aku tahu itu. Pria bernama Kakashi itu terlihat misterius."

"Tenanglah, Suigetsu. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja. Tak mungkin Uchiha-_sama _mengangkatnya menjadi ketua tim tanpa melihat potensi yang dimilikinya. Ia—ia hebat." ungkap Juugo sambil menghapus air mata milik Karin.

"_Che! _Tapi tidak seharusnya berakhir begini!" seru Suigetsu. Ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya. "Argh! Mestinya aku juga ikut ke dalam ruangan—_haissh, _entah apa itu!"

"Lho, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin berurusan mengenai _mengawasi senjata layaknya kita ini adalah babysitter _dan semacamnya?" tuntut Juugo. Suigetsu terdesak. Ia semakin frustasi. "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya kita menunggu hingga pihak militer bersedia memberitahu kita apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Kurasa, kita harus mencari tahu sendiri."

Juugo—pria berambut merah itu berdiri. Sorot matanya yang lembut namun dingin terlihat lebih serius kali ini. Ia menepuk bahu Karin dan memintanya bangun.

"Ta-tapi... di mana kita akan mencari Sasuke?" cicit Karin dengan mata yang masih basah. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar masih hidup atau—aaa!"

"Sudah, sudah. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti masih hidup. Aku tahu itu." jawab Juugo penuh keyakinan. Dua yang lain terpaksa mengikuti saran Juugo. "Ingat. Kita ini CIA, 'kan? Ayo, kita harus mencari tahu selagi yang lain sibuk dengan pencurian senjata itu."

Suigetsu menghela nafas panjang. Ia meluruskan kembali kedua lengannya yang tertekuk. Karin pun demikian. Meski dengan langkah gontai, gadis itu mengikuti kedua pria di depannya.

"_Sasuke... kau sebenarnya ada di mana sekarang?"_

* * *

><p>Yang di depannya adalah langit terbentang luas berwarna biru dengan sedikit dot-dot putih bernama awan. Di bawahnya adalah atap raksasa berbentuk kubah dengan tiga lapis baja yang sulit ditembus dengan senjata biasa. Di sekitarnya adalah angin yang berhembus sangat kuat, bahkan mampu menerbangkan kursi-kursi kayu seberat sepuluh kilo. Dan, yang berada jauh di sana adalah sosok berpakaian serba hitam bersama topeng aneh berbentuk wajah anjing?<p>

Pemuda itu mendongak, mengamati sebuah langit hitam yang melayang-layang tak jauh dari atas kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan kening. Marah sekaligus takjub. _Jetplane _keluaran terbaru itu tak mungkin mampu dimiliki oleh sebuah sosok yang sekiranya masih berusia muda namun sangat menyebalkan itu. Ia bisa mendengar kekehan pemuda itu—angin yang memberitahunya.

"Wow, tak kusangka aku terjebak dengan mudah bersama seorang agen CIA. Ya, ya, ya. Kurasa kau bukan salah satu dari agen-agen berkepala botak itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Hoaheem! Tapi..."

Sebuah tali diturunkan secara otomatis dari arah pesawat jet berwarna hitam itu. Dengan mudahnya, ia melompat dan menariknya. Membuat dirinya segera memasuki pesawat itu. Namun, pemuda berambut _raven _itu tidak bodoh. Ia segera mengeluarkan belati kecil yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana dan melemparkannya layaknya ia adalah seorang ninja pada tali itu. Dan, tali itu putus dengan mulus. Hanya...

"Adios! Hahah—eh? _Aaaa!_"

Ya. Sosok berpakaian serba hitam jatuh dengan posisi yang masih kurang begitu _keren_. Dagunya membentur atap kubah dan ia terlihat seakan sedang menungging. Bahkan, topengnya retak menjadi dua bagian. Karena kesal, sosok itu segera bangkit dan membuat perhitungan.

"_Tsk! Damn you, CIA!_" kutuk sosok itu. Setengah dari wajahnya kian terlihat oleh mata oniks si pemuda yang melemparkan belati itu. "Apa maumu, HAH?"

"Hn." dehem pemuda bermata oniks itu. "Kembalikan senjata itu dan serahkan dirimu pada pihak kepolisian militer."

"_HELL NO!_" jawab si sosok dengan suara yang amat keras, mengingat mereka berdua telah berada tepat di atas atap gedung persenjataan milik pemerintah Jepang. "Tidak akan pernah sampai rencanaku mencuri bulan tercapai!"

"Hm? Mencuri bulan, katamu? Kau—sudah sinting ya?"

"_Che!_" maki sosok berambut pirang menyala itu. Kesal dan kehabisan waktu, ia lalu mengerahkan seluruh persenjataannya. "_Ne, _CIA—"

"Aku punya nama, bodoh. Namaku bukan CIA." potong pemuda yang lain santai. Si pirang tak peduli.

"Ya, ya, ya. _Whatever. _Dengar ya. Pertama, aku tidak akan menyerahkan senjata itu pada kalian. Kedua, aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku pada kalian. Dan ketiga, aku tidak akan bersikap baik padamu untuk yang kedua kalinya karena kau sudah membuatku terjatuh! Dan _hell, _itu sakit tauk!"

Mata hitam kelam itu memutar malas. Ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, memungut kembali pistol ukuran mini yang tadi sempat direbutnya dari sosok pencuri itu. Andai ia benar-benar mampu menangkap pencuri bodoh itu, kemungkinan besar ia akan dipromosikan menjadi anggota CIA di pusat. Bahkan, sosok di depannya itulah yang menjadi dalang dari hilangnya Pyramid of Giza.

"Hei kau."

"Apa? Sudah memutuskan dari ketiga pilihan itu, hm? Oke, aku sudah memersiapkan senjata terbaikku. Yang tadi itu mungkin karena aku lengah. Tapi... kali ini, aku benar-benar akan memberimu pelajaran."

"Hn. Apa—apa kau yang mencuri Piramid Giza?"

Semilir angin membawa hawa berat di antara keduanya. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu maju selangkah, dua langkah, dan tiga langkah mendekati sosok yang ingin sekali dijebloskannya ke penjara terdalam—kalau bisa di penjara Alcatraz sekalian. Kini, keduanya hanya berjarak dua meter saja.

"_Che. _Buat apa kau tahu. Mencuri Piramid Giza? Ha! Memangnya itu lelucon!" seru sosok itu. Ia pun ikut melangkah maju dan maju. "Kau tahu, CIA. Aku tidak perlu mencuri Giza ataupun Eiffel kalau aku bisa mencuri bulan."

"Hn. Dasar—gila."

Berikutnya, hanya bunyi longsongan peluru yang terdengar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsk. Si-siapa kau?"<em>

"_Hm? Hanya orang asing yang sangat suka mengambil sesuatu tanpa seizin yang punya, kurasa. Haha." ucap sosok yang terlihat sangat kabur itu penuh nada sindiran. "Nah, karena hanya kau saja yang masih sadar. Bagaimana kalau kubuat kau tertidur selamanya, hm?"_

_Bunyi longsongan senjata yang dilengkapi dengan peredam suara terdengar redup. _

"_Have a nice dream, tampan."_

"_Che."_

_**DOR!**_

_Ada warna darah yang merembes mewarnai lantai metalik itu. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tak peduli dengan tubuh mati pria di depannya. Ia benci pada agen-agen rahasia seperti itu, terutama pada aparat hukum. Baginya, sudah tak ada lagi keadilan yang benar-benar konsisten di bumi ini. Yang ada hanya kekuasaan._

_Ia melangkah menuju satu-satunya hal yang telah dicarinya. Entah bagaimana, senjata itu telah berada di tangannya. Memastikan telah berada dalam tempat yang aman, pemuda itu kemudian bergerak menuju lubang sama yang juga digunakannya untuk masuk ke dalam laboratorium senjata. Tepat saat kakinya mencapai dasar atap—_

"_Eh? AAAA! Siapa yang berani menarik kakiku?"_

_Beberapa kali ia bergulat memertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia harus segera tiba di atap kubah sebelum yang lain menyadari kehadirannya. Namun, naas, ia malah mendapatkan pria yang dikiranya sudah mati malah menarik kakinya agar segera turun._

"_Kusssoo! Lepaskan kakiku, hei!"_

_Pemuda itu melepas sepatunya. Ia pun tiba di dasar atap dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pesawat jet yang masing melayang-layang itu. Hanya, tak beberapa lama, sebuah sosok lain muncul dari lubang yang dibuatnya._

"_Che. Kau—kau masih hidup rupanya."_

"_Hn. Jaket anti peluru, bodoh. Semuanya harus menggunakannya, bukan?"_

_Bunyi deru mesin jet berpadu dengan suara hempasan angin yang terbawa oleh awan. Kedua anak manusia itu saling berhadapan layaknya tengah menantang maut satu sama lain._

"_Tidak bisa pergi dengan damai ya. Hahh, baiklah, baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau. Hm."_

* * *

><p>Keduanya masih bergulat dengan senjata masing-masing. Sasuke menyisakan dua peluru dan tak 'kan digunakannya hingga satu dari mereka menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera terjatuh. Di lain pihak, Naruto berusaha menghubungi Jiraiya melalui alat komunikasi mini yang menempel di balik kerah <em>black suit-<em>nya.

Sangat sulit mematahkan serangan milik pemuda berambut hitam itu bagi Naruto. Ia nyaris terjatuh tepat di tepi atap karena serangan-serangan yang dilancarkannya malah berbalik menyerang dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia tak sepenuhnya bodoh dalam hal _martial arts _maupun duel senjata. Yang diperlukan hanya—_sifat licik_.

"Hiyaaahh!"

Naruto menembakkan seluruh pelurunya di area kaki Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam mengamati betapa bodohnya pemuda pirang pencuri itu. Namun, ia ternyata salah. Malah, Naruto membuat lubang baru tepat di bawah kaki Sasuke. Sebuah bom asap menyamarkan sosoknya yang berbalut _black suit_. Tepat ketika Sasuke berkonsentrasi pada asap yang mengaburkan pandangannya, Naruto segera mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke dari belakang.

"_Tsk!_"

"Heeh. Dengan ini, kau akan kalah." bisik Naruto tepat di daun telingan Sasuke. Segera, peluru terakhir menumbuk dasar atap dan membuat lubang baru. Sasuke terjatuh ke dalam. "Che. Gampang sekali ternyata. Dia itu lemah juga ya. Hm. Lihat ini. Baju mahalku sampai robek."

Tangan pucat itu menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia bangkit meski dengan nafas tertatih. Menyadarinya, Naruto berbalik dan menemukan pemuda Uchiha itu menodongkan pistol berisi dua peluru itu ke arah—

Mata _cerulean _cerah Naruto berakomodasi sempurna. Ia...

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

"Eh?"

Tubuh itu jatuh begitu saja.

Namun, bukan Sasuke yang melakukannya. Bukan dua pelurunya. Bukan... ia.

Lalu, siapa?

Siapa?

"Ah, bahkan seorang agen intel kenamaan seperti Uchiha Sasuke pun tidak bisa menghabisi dengan mudah seorang pelaku kriminal yang masih berusia muda itu. Hmm."

"_Siapa—kau?"_

Sosok itu berjongkok. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada sosok Sasuke yang hanya menahan berat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan oleh lubang besar yang dibuat oleh Naruto sebelumnya. Mata oniksnya membulat maksimum.

"Kau—"

"Ya. Uchiha-_san_. Senang berkenalan lagi denganmu." balas sosok itu. "_Need a hand?"_

Akan ada banyak hal yang perlu Sasuke ketahui mengenai kejadian pencurian senjata misterius itu, sosok pemuda pirang yang kini pingsan atau mati di sana, dan pria yang benar-benar berada di luar dugaannya. Kali ini, ia hanya bisa menerima tangan itu._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Bacot Area<span>:_

_Sebelumnya, saya mau berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah mereview dan me-like fic ini. =)_

_Oke, chap 2 udah apdet. Hanya, masih banyak hal yang kurang ya. Haha. _

_Saya serahkan misteri ini pada readers semua. Semoga tak bosan membaca fic ini ya._

_Adios, ceruleanday._


	3. Three

**Inspirited from Universal Studio's animation movie : **_Despicable Me. _**With many modifications by **_me._

**Disclaimer : **I wish I could have Naruto. But, instead of wishing, I'm just gonna write the fic. All hail to _Kishimoto Masashi_. Mac Donald, CIA, Corvette, dan Brad Pitt sama sekali bukan milik saya, tentunya.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon Thief<br>**_by_ ceruleanday

July, 2011

—_beware of some imaginary silly things. I've warned you. And, this is an AU fic._

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo three<strong>

.

.

.

Ruangan itu berukuran lima kali enam meter. Seluruh strukturnya didesain kokoh dan dilapisi baja metal setebal sepuluh inci. Tak ada ventilasi cukup yang mempersilakan udara di luar sana masuk seenaknya. Pintu besi model brankas emasdi bank-bank internasional berjumlah satu dan membuka setengah—memerlihatkan sebuah bayang yang mengendap-endap masuk tanpa diperintahkan. Ada cermin multifungsi yang memisahkan dinding lateral dengan ruangan di sebelahnya. Meski berupa cermin, terdapat kaca yang menjadi sekat jika dilihat dari luar. Sosok yang di dalam ruang baja itu hanya melihat dirinya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Ia terikat sepenuhnya dengan borgol lima kunci sekaligus. Pergelangan tangan, kaki, tubuh yang terlilit sempurna, beserta mata yang sadar akan kegelapan. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin ia tertidur dengan nyaman seperti saat ini—jauh sebelum laporan akan hilangnya Pyramid of Giza membuatnya sukar menikmati lantunanmusik _jazz _yang kerap kali digunakan sebagai _lullaby_. Sayangnya, ia tertidur di atas sebuah kursi kejut listrik dan terbalut baju karet berwarna putih gading layaknya _magic suit _Houdini di rumah sakit jiwa. Matanya dibebat dengan kain berwarna hitam akik. Tak ada celah cahaya yang bisa menembusnya—ia nyaris berteriak mendapatkan dirinya buta seribu persen.

Saat mendapatkan kembali nyawanya yang melayang-layang ke angkasa sana, sosok ini segera menyelami kelamnya dunia bersama seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam putih tak rapi. Rambut _chicken butt-_nya melawan gravitasi bumi—sosok itu seakan melihat alien yang berusaha menculiknya, memasukkan telur-telur mengerikan ke dalam otaknya, kemudian—

"Aku tidak suka pekerjaanku yang satu ini. Tapi kau memaksaku untuk melakukannya."

Lampu-lampu menyala berwarna kuning cerah. Sedikit keemasan dengan kerlipan putih monokrom yang menyakitkan pengelihatannya. Membuka perlahan si kelopak mata, warna biru cerah itu melihat dunia yang berbeda. Tepat di hadapannya, ada wajah menyebalkan yang entah sudah beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya harus tertidur dengan kondisi tak menyenangkan seperti ini. _Well, _dia 'kan _high class thief_.

"Di... mana aku?" Hanya tiga huruf dan jawabannya hanya decakan kesal. "Oi, _Teme_. Di mana aku, ha?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

Ia berniat merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang lelah. Namun, berusaha berkali-kali pun, ia tetap tak bisa. Malah, kursi kejut listrik yang didudukinya memberi bunyi decitan. Ia bergoyang ke sana ke mari dan makin membuat dirinya terikat kuat. Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di sudut dahinya, bersama pembuluh nadi yang sama jelasnya di leher berwarna tan miliknya.

"_Kussoyaro! _Di mana aku, HAH?"

Yang di hadapannya menghela nafas berat, melirik sepintas ke sisi dinding sampingnya. Ia hanya melihat dirinya seorang, tetapi jelas di balik sana belasan _high cops _CIA sedang menyaksikannya mati perlahan-lahan dalam tugas kali ini. _Jeez_.

"Dan kau! Aku tahu kau! Woy! Lepaskan aku!"

Uchiha Sasuke melirik arlojinya yang rusak. Rusak semenjak Naruto—si penjahat kecil ini—berusaha menahan tangannya dari belakang. Detiknya berhenti tepat di angka sepuluh dan jamnya berhenti di angka empat. Ah, sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan tiga atau empat jam. Setelah mendongakkan kepala sedikit, ia melihat waktu berubah cepat dengan jam yang kian menunjuk pada angka delapan, kurang delapan detik.

Delapan detik lagi, ia harus memulai sesi interograsinya. Efek anestesi yang diberi _orang itu _tepat waktu sepertinya.

Pria Uchiha itu melangkah mundur dan membuat jarak sekitar setengah meter dengan pelaku pencurian senjata terdahsyat abad 21 milik militer Jepang. Ia memandangi tanpa berkedip sosok di depannya yang terus saja berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat keputusasaan seperti itu. Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas, melipat tangan di dada, dan menunggu hingga perintah tiba kepadanya.

'_Now, Uchiha._'

Lampu merah darah menggantikan kuning cerahnya nyala lampu tadi. Bunyi berdesing ringan sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke. Namun, setelah membuka mata perlahan, ia melihat dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan dunia yang digelutinya bertahun-tahun lalu—jauh sebelum _cahaya _kembali pada kedua pengelihatannya. Jauh...

Gelap dan merah. _Pitch black._

"Selamat datang. Kau telah memasuki zona terlarang milik CIA, _little rabbit_." ucap Sasuke di sela-sela kegelapan penuh.

"Tsk. _Omae..._"

"_Saa, _mari kita mulai sesi _tanya-jawab-_nya_._"

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Masih sangat muda untuk ukuran pekerja di bidang <em>konseling<em>. Yah, konseling kejiwaan dan psikologi tentunya. Mendapatkan beasiswa Robinson yang terkenal sangat fenomenal di usia enam belas tahun. Juara satu Olimpiade Sains Internasional selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Menamatkan pendidikan dasarnya dalam tempo sembilan tahun saja. Kemudian, melanjutkan ke taraf yang lebih tinggi di Harvard University, Fakultas Psikologi dan Kejiwaan. Lulus dengan nilai mendekati sempurna—_summa cumlaud_—di usia yang ke sembilan belas. Ditawari untuk segera bekerja di biro konseling di bawah pengawasan WHO satu tahun kemudian. Dan, ini lah dirinya sekarang.

Haruno Sakura. Dua puluh satu tahun. Memiliki rambut berwarna _pink _cerah sebahu. Menyukai musik klasik dan _metal_—itu kalau dia sedang dalam mode labil. Sangat suka _travelling, _makanan pedas, _sushi_, dan ikan salmon. Benci serangga dan dibohongi. _Plus, _memiliki sejuta kemampuan dalam hal—_menyamar_.

Kali ini, ia sedang kurang beruntung. Ia baru saja mendapatkan telepon pagi-pagi buta dari pimpinannya di biro tempat ia bernaung. Kadang ia mempertanyakan kapasitas pekerjaan yang digelutinya: apakah profesi sebagai _penceramah _dan _pendengar _masalah orang juga tidak boleh mendapatkan minggu pagi yang tenang? Sayangnya, hari Minggu bukan tanggal merah di kalender _Psychiatric Centre _di jantung kota Tokyo itu. Meski di bawah naungan WHO, tetap saja rumah sakit berada di pertengahan. Anggap saja _Senjuu Tsunade_—si kepala rumah sakit yang bertanggung jawab dengan biro itu—benci hari Minggu.

"_Great. No weekend. No happy Sunday morning. And, no... no..."_

Gadis itu merangkak dari ranjangnya menuju wastafel. Berusaha meraih sikat dan pasta giginya. Menggosok giginya dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam. Rasa ngantuk masih membayang-bayangi wajahnya yang kusam. Pesta besar yang _terpaksa _diikutinya atas undangan sepihak Yamanaka Ino—si _top model _majalah _Cosmopolitan _sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya—mengharuskannya pulang ke rumah minimalis miliknya tepat pukul tiga pagi. _Hell_, ia baru saja bermimpi akan mencium Brad Pitt tadi! Dan, mimpi itu segera buyar oleh telepon sialan yang—_ugh!_

"Yeah, yeah. Aku dengar itu, Shikamaru. Nah, jadi?" ujar Sakura setengah malas sembari membalik _bacon-_nya yang hampir gosong. "Apa? Maksudmu—aku harus bertemu CIA, begitu? _Great."_

Kali ini, ia mengambil sebutir telur untuk digoreng. Ia berbalik sejenak, mengabaikan bunyi letus dari telur mata sapinya. Mengedarkan pandangan pada atap dapurnya yang berwarna hijau muda. Kemejanya yang belum terkancing sempurna melambai terkena sapuan angin yang berhembus masuk melalui jendela dapur. Kembali ia merutuki nasibnya sebagai _psikolog_—salah—_psikolog _di biro yang berada di bawah tanggung jawab Senjuu Tsunade.

"Ha? Jangan bercanda, Shika! Mana ada yang bisa—_ha, _apa? _Cho-chotto matte! _Aku mau menyalakan tv dulu."

Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan telurnya yang sudah meletus ke arah mana saja dan melompat menuju ruang tengah. Ia meraih remote tv dan menyalakannya tergesa-gesa. Mendapatkan _channel _yang diharapkannya, ia mengawasi setiap layar yang tergambar dari balik sana.

'_Kejadian hilangnya alat pertahanan sempurna yang dimiliki militer Jepang atas bantuan pihak Amerika Serikat benar-benar di luar perhitungan. Pihak kepolisian militer mengerahkan lebih dari selusin pasukannya untuk menjaga dengan ketat area kejadian perkara. Pemerintah Jepang meminta bantuan CIA yang juga diperbantukan dalam mengawasi pengembangan alat pertahanan ini hingga sempurna untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya yang berada di balik pencurian ini—'_

"Tidak mungkin... _Usso..._"

Suara pria berdengung menyadarkan kekagetan Sakura. Ia meletakkan kembali telepon _wireless _yang digenggamnya pada daun telinga miliknya. "Y-ya, Shika. Aku masih di sini."

"_Maka dari itu, hahh... di biro ini, tinggal kau, aku, dan Hyuuga Neji yang tersisa. Yang lain sudah kabur sebelum waktu cuti. Jeez. Tapi, masalahnya ialah... kau tau Temari, 'kan? Err—ya..."_

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti, Shika. Baiklah, aku akan ke biro segera. Tapi, sebelum kau menemui _lovey-dovey-_mu itu—" Shikamaru segera menyentak dari sini. "—haha, iya. Pokoknya, setelah aku sampai di biro dan sebelum kau pergi menemui Temari-_san_, aku harus mendengarkan instruksi darimu dulu. Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak paham apa sebenarnya hubungan antara kasus di tv itu dengan _bidang _kita, Shika." keluh Sakura dengan sebelah tangan menyangga pada pinggul rampingnya.

"_Ya, itu bisa kuatur. Tapi, kau harus tiba sebelum jam sembilan. Kurasa ini dulu dariku. Selebihnya kujelaskan di biro." _tuntut pria di balik saluran. "_Ingat. Tidak boleh telat._" Kemudian, sambungan terputus.

"_Jeez, _dia itu. Hah, datang sebelum jam sembilan, katanya? Sekarang sudah jam berapa memangnya?"

Ding dong. Jam sudah bergerak di angka delapan lewat dua puluh. Sadar, Sakura berteriak penuh frustasi dan berlari menuju dapur. Yang didapatkannya bukan sepiring sarapan pagi sehat, melainkan makanan gosong dengan asap hitam yang memenuhi seisi dapurnya.

"Graaaaaaahhh! Kembalikan _Happy Sunday Morning-_ku!"

Dengan sedikit kesal dan rasa amarah tingkat tinggi, gadis berambut merah muda cerah itu merapikan dirinya sebelum meraih kunci mobil _Corvette_ silver-nya. Terpaksa, ia singgah di Mac Donald _drive thru _untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Sialan." umpat Sakura sambil mencomot hamburger hangat dari dalam mobilnya. Melirik kembali ke arah arlojinya, ia masih memiliki waktu sepuluh menit sebelum Shikamaru meneriakinya lagi.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu tidak berbuah manis bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda ini terbangun dalam suasana yang tak ada bedanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya berjam-jam yang lalu. Wajahnya kusut tak berbentuk lagi. Rambut kuningnya makin memudar oleh cahaya minim dalam ruangan berlapiskan baja itu. Hanya, kini kedua tangannya tak terikat lagi pada kursi kejut seperti semalam. Ia terbangun di atas sebuah <em>sofa <em>kecil yang membuat kakinya bergelantungan. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasa kebas pada kedua tungkainya. Kakinya yang bergelantungan semalaman membuat aliran darah tak sampai hingga ke daerah perifer, membuat rasa kesemutan dan kebas tak enak.

Ia mengutuk pria berambut sehitam batu arang itu. Bisa-bisanya ia harus terjebak semalaman tanpa adanya bantuan sedikit pun dari pengacaranya? _Well, _bukankah Jepang termasuk dalam negeri berbasis demokrasi, 'kan? Kalau begitu, asas praduga tak bersalah berhak dijunjung tinggi. Meski ia bersalah—Naruto sih tak mau mengakuinya—ia berhak mendapatkan pembelaan dari pengacaranya.

Naasnya, ia semalaman harus dijaga ketat oleh dua _guard _berwajah sangar yang dikiranya adalah _lawyer_.

"Kalian berdua pasti akan digaji tinggi jika main di film-film _action_. Aku yakin itu."

Tak ada respon sama sekali. Kedua pria itu mirip penjagal saja kalau dilihat-lihat. Seperti atlet _pro-wrestler _di acara _WWF Smack Down_. Membayanginya membuat Naruto terkikik sendiri. Ia bersandar di sofa yang kini telah didudukinya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai sandaran kepala. Ia tertegun sebentar dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya—mengamati andai ada sebuah celah yang bisa menjadi satu dari seribu kemungkinan kecil untuk meloloskan diri dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Namun, saat langkah berat terdengar dan kedua _guard _berwajah sangat itu pergi, ada bayang lain yang muncul dari belakang.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati rumah barumu."

Wajah tenang tadi berganti dengan kekalutan dan kebengisan. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya dan mencibir. "Tsk, kau senang sekarang, eh, _Tuan Tampan_?" olok Naruto pada sosok Sasuke yang hanya terbalut dalam kemeja putih polos tanpa dasi—pakaian semalam. "Kau bahkan tidak ganti baju."

"Setidaknya aku sudah mandi, _baka_."

Naruto makin memajukan bibirnya—tanda tak suka. "Cih. Memangnya sejak kapan orang Jepang mandi pagi?"

"Hn. Aku baru menetap di Jepang selama dua tahun. Kebiasaan lama tentu tak bisa berubah, bukan?" Sasuke menelengkan kepala sembari melipat tangan di dada.

Naruto mengernyitan dahinya. "Memangnya... selama ini kau tinggal di mana, hah?"

_Long pause. _Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, mengingat masa lalunya yang sungguh di luar batas rasional, dan membukanya kembali seperti lentera yang berputar-putar. Mata sehitam batu akiknya terasa kosong dan hampa.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." jawabnya kemudian penuh nada sarkasme.

Naruto kembali berdecak. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menolak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendekat beberapa langkah. Kedua tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celana hitamnya. _Boot _kulit ala petinju yang dikenakannya cukup menghilangkan kesan bahwa ia adalah pria baik-baik—setidaknya bagus untuk penyamaran. Naruto tak berniat menatap balik apa yang kian diamati Sasuke sedari masuk ke dalam ruang baja itu. Ia hanya mengunjungi sebentar sebelum cermin itu diamati oleh banyak pasang mata.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto kesal. Kesal sudah diamati terus-menerus. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa sebelum kalian menyediakan seorang pengacara berkompeten untukku. Titik." ucapnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil." komen Sasuke sambil meraih sebuah kursi lipat dan mendudukinya tepat di hadapan Naruto. Kini, jarak mereka hanya tinggal setengah meter saja. "Kau lihat kaca di sebelah sana? Semalam, para petinggi CIA cabang Pulau Honshu mengamati tingkahmu setiap detik, menit, dan jam."

"Hm, aku tahu. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini bodoh, apa?" tukas Naruto kesal. "Kalau kau memakai penyadap lagi, lebih baik kau segera keluar saja. Aku tidak berniat berkata apapun meski harus diberi kejut listrik lagi."

Sasuke mendengus. Sepertinya pemuda di depannya benar-benar pandai dalam membungkam rahasia. Bahkan, tak ada satu pun rahasia yang berhasil didapatkan _orang itu _setelah melihat bagaimana pesawat _black jet _milik Naruto terbang secara otomatis ke angka koordinat di mana ia pertama kali lepas landas. Cara pemuda pirang itu bekerja sangat bersih rupanya.

Sasuke mengamati lekat-lekat sosok pemuda yang duduk penuh keangkuhan di wajahnya itu. Terlalu picik menganggap jika pemuda pencuri ini melakukan segala aksinya seorang diri. Pasti, pasti ada seseorang atau mungkin komplotan berteknologi tinggi dan informan dari pihak _dalam _yang menjadi kaki-tangannya. Namun, memikirkannya berlarut-larut semakin membuat rasa pening di kepalanya bertambah saja.

"Aku hanya akan bertanya sekali. Semalam kau kembali tertidur setelah dua pertanyaan akan nama dan usiamu." lanjut Sasuke. Naruto hanya mencibir.

"Ha! Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku terkena dua peluru anestetik saja, bukan? Padahal sebenarnya aku mendapatkan tiga peluru. Dua pertama kudapatkan dari rekan sialanmu itu. Dan yang ketiga adalah peluru dari pistol mini yang sengaja kubuat agar kau merebutnya dariku. Tiap peluru memiliki waktu paruh dua jam untuk membuat korbannya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Jadi, sebenarnya aku punya enam jam untuk tertidur pulas. Ha-ha." jawab Naruto penuh kebanggaan. "Kau pikir kau cukup cerdas, heh?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela nafas panjang sembari menyusuri rambut hitamnya. Mata sehitam batu akik miliknya bergerak-gerak stabil mengamati apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto. Hanya kesunyian sesaat beserta bunyi detik dalam jam yang terdengar. Wajah Naruto sepintas terlalu polos jika dikategorikan dalam _Kompetisi Pria Pelaku Kriminal Terhebat dengan Wajah Tersangar Sepanjang Sejarah. _Bahkan, kurang meyakinkan.

"Hn." jawabnya statis. "Setidaknya aku tahu kau mencuri senjata itu untuk sesuatu yang—"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mau aku jujur, 'kan? Oke. Biar kupertegas. Hm. Aku akan menggunakan senjata konyol yang selalu kalian sebut-sebutkan itu untuk—mencuri bulan. Kau puas?" potong Naruto—membiaskan kekagetan di wajah _stoic _Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ada artinya aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu setelahnya. Sebab, untuk itulah aku mencurinya." tukasnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Jadi... boleh aku mendapatkan pengacaraku sekarang, hm, _Tuan Tampan_?"

"Berhenti menggunakan frase itu, bodoh."

Naruto mengikik, "Oh, jadi kau tak setuju dengan betapa tampannya wajahmu itu." Kedengaran seperti pujian, tapi sebenarnya hanya olokan.

"Jangan memutarbalikkan situasi, Uzumaki. Aku tahu kau pandai dalam kata-kata. Tapi kau bodoh dalam melihat sikon. Di sini, aku yang berwenang."

"Tsk. _Whatever."_

Kedua tangan Naruto kembali dijadikannya sebagai sandaran kepala. Tampaknya, ia tidak terlalu terbebani dengan situasi yang sekarang mengikatnya. Bahkan, ia masih bisa bersiul-siul.

"Aku tidak harus tahu di mana kau menyembunyikan senjata itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu untuk apa dan bersama siapa kau melakukan aksi itu." todong Sasuke kemudian.

"_Blah, blah, blah. _Yaa, sudah kukatakan tadi, bukan? Pertama, aku akan mencuri bulan dengan senjata itu. Kedua, aku bekerja sendiri, tidak dengan komplotan apa—"

"_Liar." _potong Sasuke. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut.

"Oh, baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya. Kau bisa menggunakan alat apa-itu-namanya-Oh, alat pendeteksi kebohongan?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan permainanmu, Uzumaki." kilah pemuda Uchiha itu sembari memajukan wajahnya sedikit. Naruto merasa terdesak. Semburat merah itu entah bagaimana datang kembali mewarnai wajah berwarna _tan _miliknya. Oke, tidak seharusnya ia menjadi korban _Stockholm Syndrome _untuk kondisi seperti ini, bukan? Terlebih pada pria.

"Err—wajahmu terlalu dekat. Bisa kau menja—"

_Grep._

Satu tangan pucat Sasuke meraih kerah _polo shirt _Naruto. Entah bagaimana ia jadi kehilangan kontrol seperti ini.

"He-hei, kau menarik kerah bajuku, bung. Kau bisa mencekikku."

Sasuke tampak tak peduli. Iris kehitaman miliknya berkilat-kilat seakan telah mendapatkan _prey _yang masih segar.

Ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya di sana mengamati dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Aroma _mint _dan _citrus _menyerbak dari arah leher Naruto. Wangi yang disukainya ketika ia terlelap di sebuah bar bertahun-tahun lalu. Nyaris tersihir dengan aroma itu, segera Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan menjauh.

Ia kalut. Begitu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia tak paham, seakan warna biru itu ingin menarik dirinya jauh lebih dalam dan _dekat_. Bagai magnet dan baja.

Bunyi _thud _keras terdengar. Punggung Sasuke kembali tersandar pada kursinya dan membuat suara decitan. Sebentar, ia menenangkan dirinya.

"Hm. Dengar. Aku melakukan aksiku tanpa bantuan pihak manapun—setidaknya itu yang kau pikirkan. Yah, aku memang punya _satu _orang yang bersedia membantuku kapan saja. Tapi, hanya _satu orang_. Dan, aku punya harga diri—komplotan kedengaran sangat rendah di mata pencuri _high class _sepertiku."

Ketenangan itu berlanjut lebih lama dari yang diperkirakannya. Wajah Naruto berubah lebih serius kali ini. Degup jantungnya yang melonjak kuat seakan ingin keluar berdetak stabil kembali. Ia kemudian memangku dagu dengan satu tangannya—sembari kembali mengamati tiap lekuk dan kontur wajah Naruto.

Entah itu adalah kemerahan karena alergi atau _a real blush_, Sasuke tetap tak berkedip.

"Berhenti menatapku sepeti itu, _Temeyarou!_" teriak Naruto.

"Aku membaca karakter seseorang dengan mengamati arah gerak bola mata mereka."

"Hah? Kemampuan macam apa itu? Dasar _freak_." ejek Naruto. "Beberapa detik yang lalu kau nyaris mencekikku. Dan sekarang kau malah menatapku dengan—uhh. Ya pokoknya! Hei! Sudah cukup dengan acara tatap-menatap ini, oke? Aku butuh pengacaraku sekarang!" serunya sembari berdiri tegap. Seakan ingin menghakimi Sasuke yang masih terduduk santai di kursinya. Satu telunjuk Naruto menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Alisnya berkedut dan mengernyit.

"Hn. Berharaplah. Sebab, di sini kau berada dalam wilayah yuridiksi _kami_. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan pembelaan apapun dari siapapun, bahkan Presiden Jepang sekali pun sampai kami mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan. Kau bekerja cukup bersih, Uzumaki. Hanya, kami butuh satu pengakuan darimu. Satu saja dan—"

"Kau atau mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku. Sudah kutegaskan berulang kali padamu, _chicken butt hair guy_." ungkap Naruto tegas dengan nada olokan. "Aku mengakui kalau aku sudah mencuri berbagai harta paling penting yang dimiliki dunia. Tapi tidak untuk Piramid Giza. Aku-tidak-pernah-mencuri-Piramid-Giza, meski yahh aku pernah merencanakannya. Sayang sekali bukan aku yang melakukannya. _De-demo, _tetap bukan aku yang menjadi dalang dari hilangnya Piramid Giza!"

Bahkan dalam keremangan lampu sekali pun, tampak ada kilatan petir yang menyambar melalui dua mata berbeda warna itu. Menyeramkan sekaligus bercahaya.

"Lalu, kau tetap bersikeras mengatakan kalau kau akan mencuri—_bulan_?"

Kedua _cerulean _cerah milik Naruto membulat maksimum. "Ha! Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga!"

Balik Sasuke yang memutar malas bola matanya. "Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri kalau kau akan mencuri bulan, _Dobe_."

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti dari tadi kau menerima pernyataanku begitu saja, bukan?"

"Hn. Dasar _dobe._"

"_Dobe? _Sebutan apa itu? Jelek sekali, heh! _Teme!_"

"Nah, itu juga sebutan yang sama jeleknya, _Dobe_." kilah Sasuke masih dengan wajah _stoic-_nya.

"Terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa, _Temeyarou!_"

"_Baka dobe_."

"_Kusso Teme!"_

"_Usuratonkachi."_

"Gh! Aku tidak bodoh!"

Entah bagaimana, sesi kunjungan singkat yang seharusnya dilalui dengan mendapatkan informasi berharga dari pencuri paling fenomenal di abad ke-21 ini berubah pelik oleh acara olok-mengolok antara si tersangka dan si jaksa. Satu jam penuh itu berakhir tanpa mendapatkan hasil apapun. Sasuke menghentikan konfrontasinya segera setelah Naruto berteriak.

"AKU PASTI AKAN MENCURI BULAN!"

"Oh, apa kau masih waras?" Pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar menohok.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku sudah gila, hah? _Well, _jika seseorang di luar sana bisa mencuri Piramid Giza yang berukuran sangat besar itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa mencuri hal-hal besar lainnya—bahkan jauh lebih besar."

Sebentar, Sasuke mengamati bagaimana kesungguhan terpancar jelas di wajah Naruto. Seorang pelaku kriminal seperti pemuda pirang itu mengatakan akan mencuri bulan? Tidakkah itu—

Satu hal yang kemudian membuat Sasuke sangat suka mengintip jauh dari balik kedua mata biru cerah Naruto. Tak ada keraguan, tak ada gelap, tak ada ketakutan—ia ingin mendapatkan _mata _yang seperti itu.

"Apa? Membaca karakterku lagi, heh?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang sembari memijit keningnya. "Ok. Sudah cukup. Aku harus pergi. Kupikir efek kejut listrik semalam masih merusak sebagian otakmu." cemooh Sasuke sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Sebentar ia menatap lekat Naruto yang kini berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Entah mengapa ingin sekali rasanya tangan itu menempel di pipi bermotif tiga cakaran seperti kumis kucing milik pemuda pirang itu. Sebisanya, Sasuke menahannya. "Kurasa, setidaknya kau masih berhak mendapatkan pembelaan."

"Hah? Ngomong apa kau? Tadi kau bilang—"

"Bukan 'orang yang berkompeten', kurasa. Hanya... seseorang yang mungkin _bersedia _mendengarkan ocehanmu tentang mencuri bulan itu. Hn." Terakhir, Sasuke menampilkan seringai terbaiknya pada Naruto—sebagai ucapan sampai bertemu lagi. Kembali, Naruto merutuki betapa menyebalkannya Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Tepat ketika bunyi pintu yang terbuka terdengar, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kedatangan wajah baru yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Ada senyum manis tersungging di bibir ber-_lipgloss _merah muda itu—senada dengan warna rambutnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali dan membiarkan sosok itu masuk dengan kehendaknya.

"Ia terus saja berceloteh akan mencuri bulan dengan senjata yang berhasil dicurinya dari pihak militer Jepang. Kurasa, kau sudah mendengar berita tentang hal itu di media. Kami gagal melacak koordinat lepas landas pesawat jet-nya. Sebaliknya, kami mendapatkan awaknya langsung."

Sosok itu masih tersenyum. Ia mengambil satu langkah dan sisi bahunya tepat menempel pada sisi bahu Sasuke. "Itulah pekerjaanku, Uchiha-_san_."

"Hn."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah seringkali menangani _pasien _semacam ini. Jadi... beritahu pihak kalian untuk tidak mengintip selama aku melaksanakan _bagianku, _oke? Privasi pasien adalah yang terpenting, sekalipun ia teroris paling berbahaya."

Detik berikutnya, hanya ada bunyi derit pintu besi yang terdengar samar. "Untuk yang satu ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku butuh privasi dengan pasienku. Kau harus beritahu itu pada _mereka_."

"Hn." Respon termudah dan tersimpel khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pintu baja kian menutup sempurna. Bersama itu, sosok gadis bermantel tadi menghilang bersama keremangan dalam ketidakpastian. Jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal cerdas itu tak bisa menaklukan pencuri _high class _seperti Uzumaki Naruto, apa gadis itu mampu? Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Namun, apa yang akan dilakukan sang _psikolog _itu berada di luar jangkauan mereka—petinggi-petinggi CIA.

Di menit berikutnya, Uchiha Sasuke harus menemui _Hatake Kakashi._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Bacot Area<em>

_Voila, chapter tiga sudah apdet, kawan. Well, mungkin perkembangan ceritanya jadi sedikit lambat hingga sampai tahap climax scene. Soalnya banyak yang mesti saya jelasin buat nantinya. Terutama tentang masa lalu Sasuke dan siapa pendonor mata baik hati yang Sasuke sebutkan di chapter dua._

_Tidak selamanya tokoh yang baik akan terus baik hingga selesai. Begitu juga untuk villains-nya. Mungkin saja, karakter yang jarang terlihat itulah yang memegang peranan penting di fic ini. (jyah). XD_

_Ok, sekian dulu bacotan saya. Huge thanks buat kawan yang udah mereview, membaca, dan me-like fic ini. Sebuah apresiasi besar yang saya terima bila kawan memberi constructive critiscm demi kemajuan fic ini ke depannya._

_Happy reading, dear. Mind to review?_


End file.
